life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Lee Hackerman
Sarah Lee Hackerman is the younger sister of Jacob Hackerman and a young member of Lisbeth Fischer's religious community at Haven Point. She appears in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Personality (TBA) Appearance Sarah Lee has wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears a light blue short sleeved t-shirt, purple capris, and dark grey slip-on shoes. Background Sarah Lee was raised in a small community with her father, mother, and older brother, Jacob. After Pastor Lisbeth Fischer founded her community at Haven Point, her parents decided to move west in order to join the community. Sometime in the past, Sarah Lee contracted pneumonia, which her parents decided to forgo medical treatment for due to Lisbeth's assurance that they can heal her via prayers. Episode Three - "Wastelands" While writing her a postcard, Jacob may reveal that Sarah Lee owns a pet chicken named Alexander. Episode Four - "Faith" As Sean Diaz walks up to the church, Sarah Lee can be seen leaving the church while coughing before re-entering with her father. After the sermon, Sarah Lee brings a stack of books to a second-floor bookshelf and encounters Sean. She offers to answer questions Sean has about Daniel Diaz's presence and upon his request, she reunites him with Daniel. When Sean and Jacob break into Reverend Lisbeth's office, Sean can learn that Sarah Lee has and is being refused proper medical treatment in favor of After either being caught by Nicholas or successfully avoiding him, Jacob leaves the house and retrieves his sister. They later meet with Sean, Daniel, and Karen Reynolds outside of Haven Point after the latter escape the burning church, and Sarah Lee hugs Daniel before they head their separate ways. Episode Five - "Wolves" Sometime later, Sarah Lee sends Sean and Daniel a letter that informs them of how she is doing. Relationships Family * Jacob Hackerman - Jacob is Sarah Lee's older brother. As Jacob meets with Karen and Sean to explain their situation, he convinces Sean to help him find Sarah Lee's medical files, as she is ill and Reverend Lisbeth is denying her proper treatment and instead wants to cure her with "prayers." As they break into Lisbeth's office, Sean can discover her medical files and learn she has . Friends * Daniel Diaz - Daniel and Sarah Lee meet when Daniel arrives at Haven Point along with Jacob. While speaking with Sean, Sarah Lee can describe Daniel as "really kind and funny" and reveals that they play together frequently. In Daniel's room at Lisbeth's house, a crayon sketch of the two can be found tucked underneath his pillow. In the final church scene in Episode 4, if Sean mentions how Sarah Lee is not being given proper treatment, Daniel becomes furious. Just before Daniel leaves Haven Point with Karen and Sean, he and Sarah Lee hug before they part. Trivia * Sarah Lee's name may be a reference to the American brand . * In Episode 3, Jacob refers to his sister as "Sarah"; however, in Episode 4, he, other characters, and the games' subtitles all refer to her as "Sarah Lee". Gallery Screenshots LiS2-Ep4-Miracles-13.png|Sarah Lee carrying a stack of books to a bookcase ("Faith"). LiS2-Ep4-Miracles-14.png|Sarah Lee speaking with Sean by the bookcase ("Faith"). LiS2-Ep4-Dust2Dust-29.png|Sarah Lee hugging Daniel after escaping Haven Point ("Faith"). References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Hackerman Family